GRT Two
GRT Two is the second television channel operated by the General Radio Telebroadcasting in the United Kingdom of Anglosaw. It covers a wide range of subject matter, but tending towards more "highbrow" programmes than the more mainstream and popular GRT One. Like the GRT other domestic TV and radio channels, it is funded by the television licence, and is therefore commercial-free. Its main competitor is ITV2. GRT2 (first era) 1964-1967 Grt two 1964 id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT2 1960s spinning ident 2014 recreation.png|Station ID (Spinning 2, 2015 recreation). 1967-1970 Grt two spinning cube id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). Grt2 sun 1967 id 2014.png|Network ID (Sun, 2014 recreation). 1970-1974 Grt two 1973 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). Grt two 1970 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). 1974-1979 GRT2 1974.jpg|Network ID. Grt two 1974 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). 1979-1986 GRT2 1979.jpg|Network ID. Grt two 1979 id 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT Two (first era) 1986-1991 GRT2 1986 ID.png|Network ID. Grt two 1986 ident 2014.png|Network ID (2014 recreation). GRT2 (second era) 1991-1997 GRT2 1991.jpg|Network ID (Water). Grt two fluffy dog 1993 ident 2014.png|Network ID (Fluffy Dog, 2014 recreation). GRT Two (second era) 1997-2001 Grt two aerial 2000 ident 2014.png|Network ID (Aerial, 2014 recreation). 2001-2007 Grt two clock 2001.png|Network clock. 2007-2013 2013-present In 2013, the GRT premiered a brand new identity to all its services, including GRT Two. As a result, the 2007 Window in the World ident set was modified to feature the new logo and the new typefont. To celebrate its 50th birthday in 2014, GRT Two brought back many old idents, including the 1991-97 and 1997-2001 set of idents featuring the '2'. In 2015, the 1991-2001 set of idents and stings were brought back on a more permanent basis, meaning the 1991 and 1997 idents have aired past 2014 are now permanent and will air for the foreseeable future. GRT_Two_unboxed.png|Unboxed variant. GRT Two blade.png|Network ID (Blade, 2015). GRT Two Paint 2015.png|Network ID (Paint, 2015). Grt two glass 2015.png|Network ID (Glass, 2015). Grt two balloon current ident.png|Network ID (Balloon, 2015). Grt two powder 2015.png|Network ID (Powder, 2015). Grt two paper cut out 2015.png|Network ID (Paper Cut Out, 2015). Grt current copper cut out.png|Network ID (Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two current black and white copper cut out.png|Network ID (B&W Copper Cut Out, 2015). Grt two shadow current.png|Network ID (Shadow, 2015). Grt two silk current.png|Network ID (Silk, 2015). Grt two water current.png|Network ID (Water, 2015). Grt two optics.png|Network ID (Optics, 2015). Grt two current car ident.png|Network ID (Car, 2015). GRT Two ident (Aerial, 2015).png|Network ID (Aerial, 2015). Grt two fluffy dog ident.png|Network ID (Fluffy Dog, 2015). Grt two duck ident.png|Network ID (Duck, 2015). Grt two gorilla shadow current ident.png|Network ID (Gorilla Shadow, 2015). Grt two gorilla tantrum ident.png|Network ID (Gorilla Tantrum, 2015). Grt two paint pot current ident.png|Network ID (Paint Pot, 2015). GRT Two ident (Swan, 2015).png|Network ID (Swan, 2015). GRT Two firecracker ident.png|Network ID (Firecracker, 2015). Grt two garden.png|Network ID (Garden, 2015). Grt two crystal ball current ident.png|Network ID (Crystal Ball, 2015). Grt two pop art ident current.png|Network ID (Pop Art, 2015). Grt two billboard.png|Network ID (Billboard, 2015). Grt two english tea.png|Network ID (Tea, 2015). Grt two wet and windy.png|Network ID (Wet and Windy, 2015). Grt two war peace.png|Network ID (War and Peace, 2015). Grt two love.png|Network ID (Love, 2015). Grt two birth ident.png|Network ID (Birth, 2015). Grt two crime punishment.png|Network ID (Crime and Punishment, 2015). Grt two Edinburgh Nights current id.png|Network ID (Periburgh Nights, 2015). Grt two ident rembrandt current.png|Network ID (Rembrandt, 2015). GRT2 after margaret current ident.png|Network ID (After Margaret, 2015). Grt two current sixties ident.png|Network ID (One Day in the Sixties, 2015). Grt two goal tv current ident.png|Network ID (Goal TV, 2015). Bbc2 current moon ident.png|Network ID (Moon, 2015). Grt two shakespeare current ident.png|Network ID (Shakespeare, 2015). Grt two current mars ident.png|Network ID (Mars, 2015). Grt two current learning ident.png|Network ID (Learning, 2015). Grt two current cetenary ident.png|Network ID (Centenary, 2015). Grt two current book ident.png|Network ID (Book, 2015). Grt two current berlin wall ident.png|Network ID (Berlinburgh Wall, 2015). Grt two one world.png|Network ID (One World, 2015). Grt two made in japan.png|Network ID (Made in Hokussei, 2015). Grt two growing star.png|Network ID (Growing Star, 2015). Grt twos spoof of the slennish tv spinning lion ident.png|Slennish 1957 ID (2015 spoof). TLW 1958 ID (GRT Two spoof).png|TLW 1958 ID (2015 spoof). UAC ID 1960s spoof made by GRT Two.png|UAC Television 60s ID (2015 spoof). Remission 1964 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Remission 1964 ID (2015 spoof). Grt twos spoof of an abt chimes ident.png|ABT 1964 ID (2015 spoof). Thaines 1969 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Thaines 1969 ID (2015 spoof). ABT 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|ABT 1978 ID (2015 spoof). Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Thyne Tyes 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Larboard 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Larboard 1969 ID (2015 spoof). STV North 1969 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Gramsiun 1969 ID (2015 spoof). Stv 1960s or 1970s id (spoof made by grt two).png|Slennish 60s/70s ID (2015 spoof). Ulstein Television 1970s ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|UTV 70s ID (2015 spoof). Yernshire 1970 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Yernshire 1970 ID (2015 spoof). HTV 1970 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|HTV 1970 ID (2015 spoof). Westbound 1970s id spoof made by grt two.png|Westbound 1970 ID (2015 spoof). STV Central 1974 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Slennish 1974 ID (2015 spoof). Granadia 1980s id spoof made by grt two.png|Granadia 80s ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Centric 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Tsn 1982 id (spoof made by grt two).png|TSN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). SWN 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|SWN 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Challien 1982 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Challien 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1982 rainbow ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Centric 1982 ID (2015 spoof). Slennish 1985 id (spoof made by grt two).png|Slennish 1985 ID (2015 spoof). Centric 1980s id spoof (made by grt two).png|Centric 1986 ID (2015 spoof). Yernshire 1987 ID (parody made by GRT Two).png|Yernshire 1987 ID (2015 spoof). Category:Anglosaw Category:Television channels in Anglosaw Category:GRT Category:Television broadcasters Category:Secondary channels Category:Public broadcasters Category:Television